


Calm down

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I wonder why he needs to calm down.





	Calm down

Our tale starts after Seamus had a fallout with Harry, Dean is listening to him rant.

Seamus raged. "He brought my mother into it, Dean."

Dean told him, "Calm down."

Seamus muttered, "Look; I'm sorry if you believe Harry; but I don't. At least not right now."

Dean said, "Fair enough, but he could be right."

Seamus smiled. "Emphasis on could."

Dean beamed, "Hey, if He Who Shall Not Be Named is back; then I'll watch your back."

Seamus grinned. "That's a given. I'll watch yours too of course."


End file.
